Dernier envol
by kangle
Summary: Menma cherche à trouver la paix. Elle rend visite à chacun de ses amis pour les réunir une dernière fois, et leur dire adieu officiellement. Arrivera-t-elle à les convaincre de reformer une dernière fois le groupe d'enfance?


Dernier Envol 

Yeah, j'inaugure la première fic française de ANOHANA, ce magnifique anime :D

En espérant que cela plaise.

Menma cherche à trouver la paix. Elle rend visite à chacun de ses amis pour les réunir une dernière fois, et leur dire adieu officiellement. Arrivera-t-elle à les convaincre de reformer une dernière fois le groupe d'enfance?

Chapitre 1:

_Where'd you go? I miss you so... Seems like it's been forever, that you've been gone. _

La jeune fille faisait de petits bonds, allant d'une rue à celle d'en face. il était tard, et la ville commençait à s'illuminer au fur et à mesure qu'elle déambulait. Pourtant, personne ne semblait faire attention à cette fillette aux longs cheveux blancs. Personne ne s'arrêta une seule fois pour lui demander où étaient ses parents, ou encore pour l'avertir qu'il était dangereux de se promener à une heure aussi tardive.

En réalité, ils ne la voyaient tout simplement pas. Ils ne pouvaient la voir.

Elle stoppa devant une boutique, et pencha la tête pour lire le nom de l'enseigne:

"MwDo...?"

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ok, elle se savait morte, mais c'était à peine hier! Son magasin préféré a été remplacé bien vite. Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil à la devanture.

Trois filles s'y tenaient, deux d'entre elles discutaient avec ferveur, la troisième les écoutait distraitement. Menma ouvrit de grands yeux:

"A..Anaru?"

Non, bien sûr que cela ne pouvait être elle. Cette fille était une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années. Pourtant, elle avait la même couleur de cheveux, la même expression sur le visage. Menma secoua vivement la tête pour sortir cette idée de sa tête, et baissa les yeux. _Je suis bien plus atteinte que je ne le croyais, je me mets à voir mes amis partout._

Elle fit demi-tour et continua sa route. Il faisait vraiment froid à présent. Une rafale de vent joua avec ses mèches, mais La fillette ne frissonna pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche et souffla en espérant qu'il se formerait un petit nuage, mais rien ne se produisit. Menma se renfrogna. Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle d'être décédée. Sans s'en rendre compte, les pas la conduisirent devant la demeure d'Anaru. Elle scruta la demeure pour essayer de détecter un signe de vie. Tout occupée à espionner, elle sentit soudain la barrière sur laquelle elle s'était accrochée pivoter. Une jeune fille l'avait poussée, et s'avançait une clé à la main. Pas possible, c'était la fille du MwDo. Trop intriguée, Menma décida de suivre cette inconnue qui entrait dans la maison d'une de ses meilleures amies.

"Anaru! Où as-tu été encore traînée? C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres? J'étais inquiète pour toi!"

Menma vit la fille monter dans sa chambre sans répondre. Alors c'était bien elle. La fillette joua paisiblement avec les pans de sa robe. Combien de temps a-t-elle été absente? Où était-elle tout ce temps? Et surtout, pourquoi ne revenait-elle que maintenant? Toute confuse, elle décida de monter à son tour. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et découvrit Anaru, la tête enfouie sous son oreiller. Celle-ci se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et s'apprêta à crier contre sa mère, mais il n'y avait personne. Un courant d'air. Anaru se baissa et sortit de sous son lit un cadre de photo. Elle resta un long instant à contempler la photo. Menma s'approcha discrètement et s'aperçut que la photo représentait le groupe des super busters pacifique. Anaru passa lentement sa main au niveau du visage de Menma.

"Menma..."

Elle ne remarqua pas la porte qui se referma sans bruit.

Menma sourit tristement. Elle aurait préféré qu'elle l'oublie pour ne pas lui causer de mal. Elle descendit et entendit des pleurs. La mère pleurait, la tête cachée entre les épaules. Juste à ses côtés, un jeune homme en chemise blanche lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. C'était le même homme que celui sur la photo que la mère tenait en ce moment entre ses mains. Il leva les yeux et agita doucement la main à l'encontre de la fillette. Menma lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha.

"Elle ne s'en remet toujours pas, dit-il calmement. Je...suis parti trop vite."

Il se tourna vers Menma, et ajouta:

"On dirait que toi aussi...

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu là?

-Eh bien c'est dur à dire...en vérité, je n'apparais que lorqu'on a besoin de moi ici-bas. Je voyage continuellement entre les deux mondes.

-Et si plus rien ne te retenait ici?

-Je trouverai la paix.

-Je t'aiderai alors!"

Menma était si déterminée que le père ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Je compte sur toi pour remonter le moral de ma fille alors."

La jeune fille secoua vivement la tête, et remonta l'escalier quatre à quatre. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Anaru s'était endormie. Menma s'allongea sur le canapé d'à côté. _Si moi aussi je suis là, comme son père, c'est que je dois trouver la paix. Il faut...il faut que je leur dise adieu! Ainsi, je détacherai les derniers liens qui me retiennent d'ici._

Satisfaite d'avoir trouvé la réponse qui pourrait l'aidait à atteindre le paradis, la jeune fille s'endormit.

Le lendemain, elle quitta la maison en laissant un petit mot. En passant par le salon, elle remarqua la mère d'Anaru, endormie sur le divan, avec une couverture posée sur elle. Menma ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler du père à l'époque où elle était en vie. C'est vrai qu'il a toujours été attentionné et chaleureux. La fillette franchit la porte d'entrée et cria joyeusement pour elle:

"En route pour la maison de Tsuruko!" puis elle se mit à courir suivant une ligne imaginaire.

Lorsqu'Anaru émergea de son lit, elle trébucha sur sa peluche. Une petite peluche de lapin blanc que Menma lui avait offerte le jour de son anniversaire et qui était posée d'habitude sur la commode. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée à terre? Un mot était accroché au cou de la boule de poils, qui comportait une petite écriture maladroite d'enfant : Rejoins Jintan, qu'on puisse reformer le groupe des super busters pacifique!

Anaru tenait cette fragile feuille en tremblant, et relut une dizaine de fois la phrase pour s'en assurer. Elle leva finalement les yeux du bout de papier et murmura:

"Menma..."

* * *

Voilà, chapitre 1 fini :) la première phrase vient des paroles d'une musique, comme le seront les suivantes.

Celle-ci était de Fort Minor.


End file.
